Parce qu'ils ont voulu la paix
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes hommes issus de pays ennemis au temps des chevaliers. Arriveront-ils à vivre heureux ensemble ou alors leur pays les en empêcheront-ils ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Arthur Kirkland

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Personnages : **England/Arthur Kirkland & France/Francis Bonnefoy (Il n'apparait pas encore dans ce chapitre)**  
Autres : **UA**. **J'évoque la France et l'Angleterre mais la période où j'écris n'a jamais existé ou alors si vous voulez vous faire une petite idée de l'époque que ça pourrait être, dites-vous que ça pourrait se passer pendant la guerre de Cent Ans mais je rappelle que ce n'est pas le cas. Francis et Arthur ne sont pas non plus des Nations ici mais des êtres humains comme les autres.

Sur ce, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de bien vouloir lire ce que j'écris :3.

* * *

_**Arthur Kirkland**_

Arthur Kirkland.  
Pour les anglais, c'était un nom qui était rempli de fierté, d'honneur, de magnificence, de courage, d'impétuosité et qui était à lui seul un rassemblement de toutes les valeurs de ce monde.  
Pour les français, c'était un nom qui était rempli d'arrogance, d'horreur, de vice, de fourberie, d'effronterie et qui était à lui seul un rassemblement de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perfide en ce monde.

Alors on pourrait se demander, qui est vraiment Arthur Kirkland ? Et aussi, pourquoi avait-il un portrait décrit dans son extrême avec un point de vue divergeant selon deux pays où il était autant tiré vers le bien que vers le mal ? Personne n'est parfait bien sûr, mais de là à être un être totalement bon ou mauvais, c'était un peu fort tout de même.  
Eh bien la réponse était très simple.  
L'Angleterre et la France étaient deux pays ennemis depuis tellement longtemps que chacun d'eux avait oublié la raison même de leur haine l'un envers l'autre, mais une chose était sûr, cette haine ne disparaissait pas. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi se faire la guerre avec autant d'acharnement ? Personne n'avait la réponse. Personne ne cherchait même vraiment à en avoir une, autant du côté anglais que du côté français, pour eux c'était une chose parfaitement normale que de se haïr mutuellement. C'était tout aussi normal que de respirer ou que la couleur de l'herbe soit verte. C'était normal. Parfaitement normal.  
Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de lutter, qu'ils envoyaient leurs sujets au combat sans le moindre répit ou doute. Ils ne pensaient pas forcément à gagner, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était voir leurs adversaires tomber sous leurs coups, les voir mourir tout simplement. La guerre durait depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'un des camps envisage même la victoire. Ils avaient fini par se résigner à cette idée au fil des générations.  
Ils étaient faits pour s'entretuer.  
Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Arthur Kirkland avait un portrait aussi différent selon qu'on le regardait du point de vue français ou anglais.

Mais le vrai Arthur Kirkland ne ressemblait en rien à tous les portraits que l'on faisait de lui. Personne ne le connaissait. Personne hormis lui-même.

L'anglais était un jeune adolescent de 16ans, mais dans ce monde où la guerre est perpétuelle, il était déjà considéré comme un adulte d'âge avancé. Eh oui, quelle tristesse, les individus vivaient rarement au-delà de la vingtaine. Il était d'ailleurs même rare le cas où il dépassait le seuil des vingt ans tant la mort était présente même avant que l'on naisse.  
Arthur était un très valeureux guerrier, grâce à lui les anglais avaient pu remporter de très nombreuses batailles et il avait très vite gravi les échelons. Les anglais avaient même eu un soupçon d'espoir quant au fait de gagner contre les français, c'est dire à quel point cet homme était exceptionnel.

Notre histoire commence lors de la bataille de Philance, cette bataille fut particulièrement déterminante pour les anglais car elle allait décider de leur victoire, ou de leur perte. Enfin leur perte était peut-être un peu fort comme terme, disons plutôt que soit ils remportaient la guerre, soit ils revenaient au même point qu'avant, c'est-à-dire de nouveau des batailles incessantes sans aucun véritable gagnant dans les deux camps.  
La tension était donc à son comble les heures qui précédèrent la bataille et les attentes envers Arthur Kirkland étaient nombreuses, tous sans exception comptaient sur lui pour les mener sur le chemin de la victoire. Le jeune homme, lui, était déterminé. Déterminé à remporter cette guerre et à mettre un terme à toute l'horreur qu'elle apportait. Certes il été habitué à la guerre et à son horreur mais il ne trouvait pas cela normal. Il n'avait jamais été pour, il était contre le fait de se servir d'homme comme de vulgaire outils, de les sacrifier par millions comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des marionnettes. De taxer les sujets jusqu'à l'indigence qui les empêche de pouvoir se payer à manger et augmenter la délinquance et la criminalité de par ce fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un monde en paix, il n'avait jamais vécu cela, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'imaginer. Imaginer un monde sans horreurs, un monde où tout le monde serait heureux, un monde où tout le monde mangerait à sa faim, un monde où personne ne mourrait de la guerre ou ne serait tué par un passant affamé qui voulait juste de quoi se payer un morceau de pain. Il avait l'impression de rêver d'un monde utopique mais… Il voulait en avoir un, il croyait en la possibilité d'un tel monde et se battait de toutes ses forces pour l'obtenir. C'était devenu son but. Sa raison même de vivre. La chose qui le motivait à se battre encore et toujours et à ne jamais renoncer jusqu'à l'atteinte de son objectif.

Aujourd'hui était donc un jour très important pour lui. C'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer, son destin était entre ses mains et c'était à lui de l'écrire de la façon dont il l'entendait.  
Il s'avança devant ses hommes, une lueur de détermination et d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux avant d'entamer son discours.

« Messieurs, c'est aujourd'hui même que tout va se jouer. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons mettre un terme à cette guerre incessante et enfin connaître un monde de paix. Alors battez-vous jusqu'au bout ! Pour cette paix que nous désirons tous du plus profond de notre cœur ! »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un ensemble de cris répondant à son appel, Arthur se retourna face au champ de bataille qui se dessinait à l'horizon et eu un petit sourire. L'heure était enfin venue, il allait gagner cette guerre et mettre un terme à toutes les horreurs de ce monde !  
Arthur ouvrit la marche et se mit à marcher à la rencontre de ses ennemis, le cœur battant. Il les vit très vite, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût, n'étaient-ils pas censés être beaucoup plus loin que cela ? Leur marche ne devait-elle pas durer quelques heures ? Or pourquoi avait-elle duré à peine une heure ? Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de bien s'éloigner du dernier village où ils avaient été… Enfin bon ce n'était pas très grave n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'après tout ils allaient gagner, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.  
Ou peut-être que si en fait.  
Le combat ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu.  
Les soldats furent accueillis par une véritable tempête de flèches, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Et puis leur ennemi était censé ne plus en avoir, ils y avaient d'ailleurs veillé personnellement. Etait-ce une blague ? Ou alors, avaient-ils eu de l'aide d'un autre peuple ? Arthur ne le sut jamais. Il fut l'un des premiers à être touché par l'avalanche de flèches, blessé à la jambe il tomba au sol à terre et en voulant se relever pour éviter d'autres flèches il ne put que rouler au sol et tomba malencontreusement dans un ravin. Enfin c'était ce qu'il se croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps bouger emporté par une tombe d'eau. De l'eau. Il était tombé dans une rivière.

« NON ! »

Il poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir du champ de bataille, que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Déjà qu'ils étaient mal partis alors si il n'était pas là pour guider ses soldats, qu'allait-il advenir du combat ? Et puis c'était aussi SON combat, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fuir ainsi ! Criant comme un damné, Arthur luttait contre le courant qui l'emportait. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas nager et se prit tous les obstacles qui étaient sur sa route, son corps finit par être recouvert de bleus et il s'ouvrit plusieurs fois la peau contre des rochers beaucoup trop pointus à son goût. Avec horreur il voyait le champ de bataille s'éloigner de plus en plus mais il n'abandonna pas et continua de lutter contre la rivière. Son armure n'était pas pour l'aider et l'entraînait vers le fond, il était à moitié en train de se noyer jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup à la tête lui fasse perdre connaissance et ainsi l'empêcher à tout jamais de délivrer la bataille de sa vie.

* * *

Je précise que l'endroit appelé Philance n'existe pas, ou alors si il y a un lieu qui s'appelle vraiment comme ça c'est un pur hasard étant donné que je l'ai inventé xD  
Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et donner envie de lire la suite ! Et oui je sais c'est sadique de couper à un endroit pareil mais c'est fait exprès 8D. Non pas que je sois sadique bien sûr mais un chapitre ne doit pas se terminer n'importe comment non plus xD  
Enfin bref je divague, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si ça vous à plu, et si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien je ne vous force en rien à continuer de me lire :D.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Amnésique

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Personnages : **England/Arthur Kirkland & France/Francis Bonnefoy (Il apparait enfin ! \o/)**  
Autres : **UA.**  
**Je remercie la très chère membre de mon forum, Akira, qui a bien accepté de corrigé mes chapitres, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part car je suis pas amie avec un certain temps dont j'ignore le nom et que j'écris des trucs bizarres des fois sans m'en rendre compte même en ayant relu xD.

Enfin bref sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise \o/

* * *

_**Amnésique**_

Francis Bonnefoy était en train de regarder quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la rivière. Il était venu se ressourcer en eau lorsqu'il avait été surpris par quelque chose d'anormal, il y avait un corps qui flottait juste devant ses yeux. Surpris il avait tout d'abord regardé l'individu quelques instants sans réagir et ensuite une fois remis de sa surprise il observa un peu plus la personne qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.  
C'était un chevalier, il avait un magnifique visage aux traits juvéniles et semblait être à peine plus âgé que lui, il devait donc avoir aux alentours de 17ans étant donné que c'était son âge. Ses cheveux blonds étaient semblables à la couleur du sable, ils étaient courts et étaient en bataille ce qui donnait au garçon un léger air de voyou, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Francis. Malheureusement les merveilleux cheveux de l'individu étaient salis par le sang, il avait une sérieuse blessure à la tête et le sang avait coulé le long de son visage collant ainsi sur une partie de sa chevelure. Francis écarta doucement quelques mèches avec ses mains et aperçut deux épais sourcils au-dessus des yeux clos du beau jeune homme.  
Ça aussi c'était inhabituel, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des sourcils aussi énormes.  
Il eut un sourire.  
Etait-ce parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un qu'il trouvait que ses sourcils l'embellissaient ou alors était-ce parce que c'était réellement le cas ?

Enfin bref, Francis n'allait pas rester là à contempler le jeune homme devant ses yeux alors que ce dernier était blessé, il s'apprêtait à le prendre doucement dans ses bras afin de le ramener chez lui et le soigner lorsque son regard fut capté par quelque chose.  
Le symbole de son armure.  
Ce n'était pas les armoiries de France.  
C'étaient celles de l'Angleterre.

Ainsi donc il était son ennemi. Mais Francis n'avait que faire de ce genre de choses, il se fichait bien qu'il était un anglais, un espagnol, un italien ou un turc, le jeune homme était blessé et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser ici ou même l'achever sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ennemis.  
Le français retourna donc son attention sur ce qu'il comptait faire un peu plus tôt et ajouta le geste à la pensée, il souleva avec délicatesse le corps inanimé de l'anglais et le transporta jusque chez lui avant de le déposer avec douceur sur un lit. Il partit ensuite chercher de quoi le soigner.

* * *

Arthur eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il sentait tout son corps engourdi et lui faire mal. Il grogna légèrement en se demandant pourquoi son corps lui faisait mal comme ça avant d'entamer une lutte avec ses yeux pour les ouvrir, ces derniers n'étaient pas très coopératifs et refusèrent pendant un bon moment. Quand ils voulurent enfin s'avouer vaincu, l'anglais n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'il dut très vite les refermer en se faisant éblouir par une lumière éclatante. Il jura quelques mots en anglais avant de rouvrir ses yeux, tout doucement cette fois-ci histoire de s'habituer à l'éclairage. Il se trouvait dans une pièce joliment décorée à l'aide de tableaux accrochés aux murs, de fleurs posées un peu partout et d'un mobilier qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune. Arthur essaya de se lever mais son corps n'était pas d'accord et lui fit bien comprendre. Il grogna à nouveau avant de tourner la tête afin de voir la pièce dans son ensemble et eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant que quelqu'un était en train de le fixer. Enfin qui devait le fixer plutôt car l'individu était en train de dormir paisiblement. Apparemment il avait veillé sur lui… S'était-il blessé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas…  
Curieux, il examina son supposé guérisseur histoire de voir s'il le connaissait.  
Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et qui semblaient être aussi doux et soyeux que de la soie. Mais ne comptez pas sur lui pour vérifier si c'était le cas.  
Ses yeux, il ne pourrait pas savoir tant qu'il ne les ouvrirait pas et son visage semblait plutôt juvénile malgré sa barbe naissante. Son corps ne semblait pas très fort, il n'était pas bâti comme les guerriers mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air de souffrir de la faim.  
Tant mieux pour lui.  
Et ce type ne lui disait rien.  
Absolument rien.

Alors qu'Arthur était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose d'essentiel qui semblait lui échapper, l'autre se réveilla tout d'un coup faisant sursauter l'anglais qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le dérange dans ses songes. Il n'avait pas passé son temps à dévisager l'homme et donc n'avait pas vu qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

« Humm bonjour. » Furent ces premières paroles.

Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Arthur n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit et il était bien embêter. Si son interlocuteur ne parlait pas la même langue que lui, ils allaient VRAIMENT avoir du mal à se comprendre.

« What ? Speak properly, I cannot understand other way ! »

« Oh pardon ! » Fit Francis en anglais. « J'avais oublié que tu parlais anglais. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui énerva l'anglais.  
Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, après tout c'était mieux qu'il sache son nom pour éviter de devoir l'appeler « Toi » « L'anglais » « Hey machin » ou autres trucs du genre, cela n'était pas censé poser problème comme question, c'était même ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Même un enfant de 2ans pouvait répondre.  
Mais pas Arthur.  
Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'appelait, il commença à paniquer et se mit à fouiller sa mémoire qui était désespérément vide.  
Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.  
Cette révélation eu pour effet de le troubler au plus haut point et il sentit la panique monter en flèche dans son estomac. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir ? Comment était-ce possible ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi ?

Pendant que l'anglais se torturait les méninges Francis se demandait, lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué comme question. Et à voir la tête qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas par manque d'envie mais plutôt comme… Comme si il ne s'en souvenait plus ? Le blond aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude (ah il pouvait enfin voir ses yeux ! Et ils étaient aussi sublimes qu'il avait pu se l'imaginer !) semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose et le français avait tout naturellement deviné que le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête ne devait pas avoir fait du bien à ses neurones.

« Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? On dirait bien que le coup que tu as reçu à la tête était plus grave que ce que je pensais… »

Il avait reçu un coup à la tête ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, pas plus qu'un quelconque autre élément de sa vie. Bon sang ! Il était capable de nommer les choses qu'il voyait, il savait parler sa langue mais n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de sa vie, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bo*del ?

« Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ou tu as complètement perdu la mémoire… ? »

Francis ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il pensait qu'à son réveil il allait avoir affaire à un anglais furieux qui voudrait se jeter sur lui pour l'égorger, ou alors qui essayerait de profiter de sa situation pour lui sous-tirer des informations mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se retrouver avec un jeune homme amnésique.  
Quoique cela facilitait bien les choses, il n'essayerait pas de le tuer au moins, et à en voir ses réactions il ne semblait pas se souvenir qu'ils étaient ennemis.  
Et Francis éviterait de lui dire avant un bon moment.

Arthur n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser et encore moins d'avouer qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, même si il ne pourrait sans doute pas le cacher, il ne comptait pas se laisser découvrir aussi facilement. Il réfléchit donc à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour contrer les paroles de l'individu.

« Tu peux me répondre tu sais. Je ne vais pas te manger, surtout pas après avoir passé autant de temps à te soigner. » Dit-il avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi donc il l'avait bien soigné. Donc il était censé le remercier, non ? Alors pourquoi il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et d'effacer ce sourire idiot que l'autre avait sur le visage ?

« Peuh ! Comme si tu pouvais me faire ce genre de choses. Je suis peut-être cloué au lit pour le moment mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de te donner une bonne dérouillée si tu oses essayer de t'en prendre à moi ! »

Francis se mit à rire en entendant cela.

« Eh bien je vois que tu te portes comme un charme malgré ton amnésie ! Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que tes blessures soient plus graves que cela. Mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à dirait, tu es un vrai petit guerrier ! Tu es solide comme un roc ! » Répliqua-t-il en continuant de rire.

Arthur fut piqué au vif par cette réplique et répondit au quart de tour.

« Ne te moque pas de moi sale… Sale… Sale type ! »

Francis rit encore plus en entendant l'anglais essayer de l'insulter, il avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire, ou alors il était tellement vexé qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. En tout cas, le français le trouvait vraiment très mignon ce petit anglais, il venait à peine de se rencontrer et il l'appréciait déjà, même si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait pas été des paroles très gentilles. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais ce jeune homme l'amusait avec son petit côté fier et ses tentatives d'insultes. Vraiment mignon. Ou alors encore une fois était-il tellement en manque de contact humain qu'il s'attachait au premier venu. C'était possible aussi après tout…

« Je m'appelle Francis et hum… Vu que tu ne te rappelles pas de ton nom je devrais peut-être t'en donner un, non ? Cela sera plus simple pour se parler. »

« D'où tu crois avoir le droit de choisir un prénom pour moi ? Je peux très bien le faire tout seul ! »

« Haha d'accord comme tu veux. » Répondit-il en riant à nouveau.

Arthur grogna légèrement avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait se choisir comme prénom. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pu garder sa couverture longtemps, ça devait bien trop crever les yeux qu'il était amnésique, ou alors ce barbu était perspicace, les deux étaient possibles.

« Hum… Je… Je vais m'appeler Arthur ! Arthur Kirkland ! » S'exclama-t-il après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi avoir cherché un nom de famille aussi ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Pour moi si. » Ajouta-t-il un peu frustré qu'on lui demande ça. Il avait le sentiment que c'était important et que le nom qu'il s'était trouvé était bien trop classe pour être séparé en deux. Etrangement il avait aussi une sensation familière en songeant à son nom.

« D'accord, d'accord désolé ne te vexe pas mon chou ! Tu as faim peut-être ? Je vais aller te cuisiner quelque chose ! »

Arthur eut à peine le temps de répliquer qu'il n'était pas « son chou » que le français avait déjà disparu de la chambre et était parti cuisiner.  
Bon sang. De tous les types qu'il devait y avoir sur Terre pourquoi était-il tombé avec un aussi énervant ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait particulièrement énervé les Dieux pour avoir un destin pareil ? Au vu de sa situation, il avait toutes les raisons de croire que c'était le cas.  
Vivement qu'il retrouve la mémoire, il était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire de si terrible pour s'attirer les foudres divines.  
Arthur essaya une deuxième fois de bouger de son lit mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son corps protestait et refusait net qu'il sorte de là.  
Fichu corps.  
L'anglais insista, encore et encore si bien qu'il fut plus concentré sur le fait de faire bouger son corps que de le faire aller dans la direction qu'il souhaitait, du coup il réussit à tomber lamentablement par terre dans un « Boum » très sonore qui s'était certainement entendu dans toute la maison.

Et merde.

Francis qui était en train de cuisiner joyeusement en chantant fut distrait de sa tâche en entendant un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un était tombé ou était rentré dans quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que l'anglais avait essayé de faire ? Inquiet qu'il se soit fait mal ou qu'il ait rouvert ses blessures, le français se précipita dans la chambre et eut un sourire en voyant Arthur affalé par terre dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

« Alala tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à te raccommoder à nouveau ! Pas que ça me dérange de te voir à moitié nu pour m'occuper de tes blessures mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très bon pour ton corps de se faire blesser sans arrêt ! Et puis ça doit te faire mal non ? »

Arthur resta bouche bée devant ce que Francis venait de dire, il… Il l'avait déshabillé pour le soigner ?! Non mais comment osait-il ! Il était tellement furieux qu'il en oublia même sa honte et sa situation pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu…. Tu m'as déshabillé ?! Espèce de sale pervers ! Co… Comment oses-tu ! » S'écria-t-il en essayant de se relever pour foutre son poing dans la figure du français. Sauf que malheureusement son corps refusait toujours de bouger comme il voulait et il ne fit que se tortiller sur place et se ridiculiser encore plus.

« Hum… Comment voulais-tu que je te soigner sans t'enlever tes vêtements ? Je ne peux pas soigner les gens juste en claquant des doigts mon cher. »

Arthur ne répondit rien et Francis essaya ensuite de le remettre dans son lit mais l'anglais ne fut pas très coopératif, il refusait de se laisser toucher en prétextant qu'il était capable de se remettre de lui-même. Sauf que bien évidemment Francis savait bien qu'il en était incapable et dut lutter pour réussir à le remettre de force tout en évitant quelques coups de poings et poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'Arthur fut enfin dans le lit. C'était qu'il était coriace ce petit chevalier. Le français eut un sourire en voyant le visage de l'anglais qui était tout rouge, il le trouvait vraiment adorable.

« Bon, je vais retourner cuisiner. N'essaye plus de t'échapper à nouveau de ton lit d'accord ? Sinon je sens que je vais devoir être obligé de t'y attacher pour t'obliger à rester tranquille. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Arthur émit un grognement suite à cela et lâcha un « Ose un peu pour voir » parmi tout un flot d'injures qu'il débitait à une vitesse incroyable dans sa langue natale.  
Cela amusa le français qui repartit de bonne humeur finir ce qu'il était en train de préparer.  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat tout chaud qui fumait, l'odeur s'était très vite répandue et le chevalier en avait eu l'eau à la bouche malgré lui.  
Le français déposa le plat sur le lit et donna les couverts à Arthur qui essaya de les prendre mais ses bras douloureux n'avaient pas envie de fournir le moindre effort. L'anglais ragea intérieurement et se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un état pareil.  
Voyant que son blessée n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir pour manger, Francis repris l'assiette et la mis sur ses genoux avant de prendre une portion de nourriture dans l'assiette et de regarder l'anglais avec un grand sourire tout en lui tendant la fourchette.

« Fais aaaah ! »

* * *

« What ? Speak properly, I cannot understand other way ! » Quoi ? Parle correctement je peux pas comprendre sinon ! (Enfin je pense que j'ai bien écrit cela en anglais, je pense, je ne suis pas sûr, et je m'excuse auprès d'anglophones si ce que j'ai écrit ne veux rien dire...XD)

Bref je sais je suis sadique je coupe encore à un moment où on meurt d'envie de savoir la suite mais j'ai mes raisons ! Que je vous dirais dans le chapitre suivant 8D.  
Et puis c'est beaucoup moins sadique comme coupure que dans le chapitre précédent alors ne soyez pas trop fâché !  
Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez de ma fic \o/


	3. Chapter 3 : Guérison

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Personnages : **England/Arthur Kirkland & France/Francis Bonnefoy **  
Autres : UA.**

Oui je suis encore vivante et je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic !  
Excusez-moi pour le délais entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là mais les cours n'aident vraiment pas pour que j'écrive plus vite, bien au contraire. Je suis tellement crevée à cause d'eux que j'écris rarement en dehors du week-end et comme je travaille un Samedi matin sur deux... J'ai presque pas de week-end quoi :D (Oui c'est des sadiques dans mon lycée, nous faire bosser le Samedi non mais franchement ;w;)  
Enfin bref, je ne sais pas du tout si je vais sortir le chapitre suivant plus vite que celui-ci mais je vais essayer.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture \o/

* * *

_**Guérison**_

Aaaah la drogue.  
Une substance qui produisait des miracles sur le cerveau de ceux qui en consommaient, pas dans le bon sens malheureusement. Et Francis semblait en avoir abusé, enfin selon l'humble avis de son invité bien entendu. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à rager intérieurement.  
Non mais Francis n'allait vraiment pas bien pour lui proposer des choses pareilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu-»

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une cuillère en plein dans la bouche l'empêchant de continuer à parler.  
Le fourbe ! Il avait profité du fait qu'il ouvre la bouche afin de s'indigner pour le nourrir, rah !  
Le jeune homme le fusillait du regard mais mangea néanmoins ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher de la nourriture hein ? Il avait le pressentiment que c'était important de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec, comme si c'était quelque chose de rare et que ça serait purement débile de la gâcher.  
En mâchant, l'anglais se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il était en train de manger était délicieux, il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais rien mangé de pareil dans toute sa vie. Ses papilles étaient en ébullition et il avait la sensation que son palais n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi exquis à déguster. Les saveurs qui caressaient son sens gustatif étaient telles qu'il avait atteint le paroxysme en terme de goût. Arthur ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à une telle sensation et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était encore en vie quand son palais fut remis de ses émotions.  
Enfin remis était un bien grand mot, il en voulait encore, il était devenu accroc à la sensation de délice qu'il venait d'éprouver et en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il était soudainement pris d'un appétit incommensurable qui ne semblait pouvoir être rassasié.

L'anglais voulait se jeter sur le plat que détenait Francis entre ses genoux et le dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de nourriture à l'intérieur, il partirait même vider la marmite entière s'il le pouvait ! Mais malheureusement il ne le pouvait pas, il arrivait difficilement à bouger et sa fierté l'empêchait de se ruer sur l'assiette lui intimant de ne pas bouger et faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si la nourriture n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Bien entendu cela relevait d'une épreuve de force incommensurable mais Arthur était bien trop fier pour montrer à son hôte l'effet que son plat venait de lui faire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de dévorer l'assiette du regard, ne pas se jeter dessus était une chose mais ne pas la désirer du regard en était une autre et malgré sa fierté l'anglais désirait tout de même ardemment le plat et ne pouvait ignorer cette envie.

Francis avait été surpris de voir le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se taire et manger tranquillement après qu'il lui ait mis la cuillère de force dans la bouche, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il avale très vite la nourriture et qu'il se mette à l'engueuler mais il ne fit rien de cela. Il avait pris tout son temps et avait savouré sa bouchée, même en l'ayant fini il n'avait pas plus montré d'agacement envers le geste du français, au contraire il était resté sage et s'était mis à fixer le plat qu'il avait sur les genoux avec un désir brûlant. Francis eut un petit sourire en voyant cela, alors il en voulait encore hein ? C'était qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup aimé ! Il s'apprêtait à le resservir lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux étaient mouillés, comme si il était en train de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression, le jeune anglais était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Surpris, le français arrêta son geste, inquiet. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne semblait pas du genre à pleurer aussi facilement pourtant !

« Arthur… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le concerné ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui poser cette question et il commençait à s'énerver car la nourriture ne venait pas assez vite à son goût. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter encore à cette exquise sensation qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait mangé la nourriture du français, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à continuer de le nourrir pour le moment.  
Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour continuer ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il était déjà rassasié ?  
Soudain, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, il essaya de déterminer ce que c'était vu qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lever ses mains pour toucher et se rendit compte que ses yeux le piquer. Il finit très vite par comprendre qu'il était en train de pleurer mais ne comprenait absolument pas du tout pourquoi. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était même si de toute évidence Francis l'avait remarqué et c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Raaah ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne cesse de se ridiculiser en sa présence ?

« N… Non. Tout va très bien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures alors ? »

«… Parce que ta nourriture est tellement immonde que je peux pas m'empêcher de chialer. C'est déjà un miracle que je la régurgite pas ! »

Francis fut frappé de plein fouet par la remarque et senti t son cœur se serrer, il était vraiment si mauvais cuisiner que cela ? Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il avait baissé la tête en fixant le sol se sentant mal par ce qu'Arthur venait de lui dire. Ce dernier se sentit coupable en voyant comment le français avait réagi et se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral sans non plus lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa cuisine, il était bien trop fier pour ça.

« Euh…. Je… Elle est peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça en fait… »

« Menteur. Si elle n' était pas mauvaise tu n'aurais pas pleuré ! »

Rah mais c'est qu'il s'était décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en plus !

« Je… Euh…. Rah et puis merde ! »

Il fit un effort colossal pour récupérer l'assiette et faire glisser la nourriture jusque que dans sa bouche. Bon ce n'était pas le moyen le plus propre qui soit pour manger (et pour cause il en avait plein partout) mais il mourrait de faim et n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps et puis il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour que l'autre arrête sa crise alors zut hein !  
Francis fut surpris par le geste de l'anglais et se mit à pouffer de rire en voyant comment il était en train de manger, on aurait dit un gamin qui était bien trop affamé pour se préoccuper de si il mangeait correctement ou non. Malgré l'élégance de la scène, le français devait avouer qu'il trouvait Arthur vraiment mignon à ce moment-là.  
Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, l'anglais reposa le plat devant lui et son visage devient rouge de honte en se rendant compte qu'il en avait non seulement plein sur le visage mais qu'il en avait aussi mis plein partout sur lui. Décidément il ne savait pas s'il avait pour habitude de se ridiculiser mais là il venait d'atteindre des sommets aujourd'hui.  
Il essaya de se cacher tant bien que mal en regardant ailleurs et en faisant l'innocent mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas très efficace. Vu le spectacle qu'il venait de donné, c'était impossible que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux de son hôte, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour pouffer de rire durant tout le temps où Arthur avait mangé.  
Bon au moins il ne semblait plus sur le point de fondre en larmes…

« Hahaha mais tu l'aimes vraiment ma cuisine alors ! Tu n'es vraiment pas très honnête Arthur ! » Dit-il en riant de bon cœur. « Aller, tourne ta tête que je te débarbouille le visage. » Ajouta-t-il après avoir pris une serviette pour le nettoyer.

Arthur grogna mais daigna tourner la tête car avoir de la nourriture partout sur soit n'était pas forcément très agréable et ses rougissements redoublèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Francis. Les yeux émeraude se perdirent dans les yeux bleus océan et l'anglais réussit même à en oublier la situation gênante dans laquelle il était en voyant avec précision la beauté des deux perles bleues qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Arthur se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures dont il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où elles pouvaient provenir. Sa mémoire ne semblait pas vouloir revenir et peu importe toutes ses tentatives, il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien avant de s'être réveillé chez Francis. Cela l'énervait beaucoup mais il avait fini par s'y faire et s'était résigné à attendre qu'elle revienne toute seule, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour accélérer le processus donc il n'avait pas le choix. Sa mémoire n'était pas le seule élément qui l'énervait, il était coulé au lit et ne pouvait pas en sortir à cause de ses blessures et il s'ennuyait profondément. Bon d'accord Francis passait presque tout son temps avec lui mais quand bien même l'anglais aurait préféré avoir sa liberté de mouvements et pouvoir bouger comme il le voulait et ne pas rester statique dans un lit toute la journée. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être guéri.  
Hâte et anxieux.  
Arthur avait beau dire et songer sans cesse que ce crétin de français l'énervait et qu'il serait bien mieux sans lui, il s'attachait tout de même de plus en plus à lui. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais c'était le cas. Mais puisqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte et qu'il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer, il ne cessait de montrer son impatience à être guéri et partir loin de chez Francis.

Cela blessait le jeune homme aux yeux océan qui était content d'avoir de la compagnie et qui considérait déjà Arthur comme son ami, il n'avait pas très envie qu'il s'en aille même si il savait très bien que c'était ce que ferait l'anglais une fois guéri. Cela l'attristait mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

* * *

« Arthur ? »

Francis était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel se trouvait Arthur et tous deux lisaient un livre. L'anglais n'avait rien d'autre à faire de son temps et s'était trouvé une passion dans la lecture de ces feuilles de papiers, cela l'avait un peu réconforté de la perte de sa mémoire car il lui semblait avoir retrouvé quelque chose qu'il aimait autrefois, il sentait que sa mémoire allait lui revenir petit à petit.

« Yes ? »

« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand… Quand tu seras guéri ? Oui je sais tu partiras d'ici, j'ai très bien compris vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as répété que tu avais hâte de t'en aller d'ici, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'était plutôt… Où est-ce que tu iras ? »

La voix de Francis, bien qu'il ait tenté de le dissimuler, était triste lorsqu'il avait demandé cela, l'anglais avait beau avoir un sale caractère et être énervant au pas possible, il l'aimait bien quand même et il sentait qu'il allait être terriblement seul et triste s'il venait à partir. Même si il savait qu'il partirait, il essayait de ne pas y penser et espérait quelque part au fond de lui qu'il resterait. Sans doute un espoir vain et inutile.  
Arthur quant à lui fut pris de court par la question de Francis et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait strictement pas pensé. Vouloir partir c'était bien, mais il ne connaissait rien en dehors de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, absolument rien, bon si il voyait un peu ce qu'il y avait dehors par la fenêtre mais pas plus. Donc s'il partait comme ça dans la nature livré à lui-même, ça serait en y réfléchissant un comportement plutôt suicidaire. Il se sentit alors con, mais vraiment très con. Comment n'avait-il pas pu songer à cela plus tôt ? Il se sentit d'autant plus con qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Francis et n'aimait pas quand ce dernier avait le dernier mot, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien lui répondre de plus que : « Je ne sais pas… Je verrai. »

* * *

Finalement le jour tant attendu et redouté à la fois arriva. Arthur était guéri et pouvait désormais marcher normalement, il avait encore quelques blessures mineurs qui subsistaient mais rien de bien insurmontable qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir. Il aurait dû être heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir partir d'ici, enfin pouvoir bouger et être libre à défaut d'être cloué dans un lit, il allait enfin partir loin de Francis, lui qui l'énervait autant, lui qui passait son temps à l'embêter à la moindre occasion, lui qui se croyait tout permis, lui qui l'avait soigné et avait pris soin de lui-même si il était un parfait inconnu…  
L'anglais se recroquevilla sur son lit, il se sentait mal sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait vraiment dû être heureux de pouvoir partir de là, lui qui le désirait tant, alors pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on lui arracher le cœur quand il y pensait ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ?  
Il poussa un soupir tandis qu'il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas voulu y penser plus tôt, depuis que Francis le lui avait demandé il s'était refusé à y réfléchir, ça aussi il ne savait pas pourquoi. La perte de sa mémoire vint le tirailler et il se demandait s'il était comme ça en temps normal, comment était-il, comment aurait-il réagit dans une telle situation, qu'allait-il faire ?

Francis de son côté ne se sentait pas mieux, il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher quelque chose qui avait fini par devenir vitale dans sa vie et il en souffrait terriblement rien que d'y penser. Il mourrait d'envie de retenir Arthur, de trouver un moyen à le forcer de rester, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il DEVAIT le laisser partir.  
Soupirant, il décida d'aller voir si son invité était prêt à partir et se blinda pour éviter de pleurer, car il en avait une furieuse envie.  
En entendant des bruits de pas, l'anglais se redressa et fit face au français lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien… Je t'ai préparé à manger pour le voyage. Tient… »

Francis tendit un baluchon à Arthur dans lequel il lui avait mis de la nourriture pour au moins un mois, il en avait peut-être trop fait mais on ne savait jamais… Il était vraiment inquiet pour le jeune homme et espérait pour lui que ça se passerait bien et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait…  
Arthur le remercia et mit le baluchon sur son épaule avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie de la maison, il avait pu l'observer un peu plus depuis qu'il avait pu quitter son lit et il trouvait qu'elle seyait parfaitement à Francis et étrangement il l'avait trouvé plutôt chaleureuse. Il s'était demandé si c'était cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était chez soi mais il avait été incapable d'avoir une réponse et maintenant qu'il s'en allait il se sentait tout aussi étrangement attristé de partir d'ici, de quitter ce lit et cette chambre qu'il avait pourtant vu comme une prison.  
Une fois sur le pas de la porte il se retourna vers Francis et le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus océan semblaient sur le point de pleurer et cela provoqua un pincement au cœur de l'anglais, pincement qu'il ne sut expliquer, car après tout, il le haïssait ce type, non ?

« Bon eh bien… Je… J'y vais… »

Et sur ce, il s'en alla.

* * *

Quoi ? Non je suis pas sadique, je fais juste du suspense voyons ! :D  
Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu couper à cet endroit au chapitre dernier c'était surtout pour ne pas faire un chapitre 3 entièrement triste, oué juste pour ça, c'est peut-être pas très important pour vous mais j'aime pas faire un chapitre entièrement triste !  
Bref bref, je vais essayer de sortir le suivant un peu plus vite, parce que sinon je vais trop vous faire languir et je sais à quel point c'est frustrant quand on attend avec impatience la suite XD  
Sinon j'espère comme toujours que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :3 (Ou juste me mettre un coeur pour me dire que vous avez aimer si vous savez pas quoi dire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;D)


	4. Chapter 4 : Le village

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** T (Oué je change mais ça devient un peu gore ewe)  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Personnages : **England/Arthur Kirkland & France/Francis Bonnefoy **  
Autres : **UA.**  
**

Enfin le chapitre suivant ! XD

J'avais dit que je mettrai moins longtemps pour le sortir et j'ai réussis, non ? Bon d'accord un mois c'est long, surtout quand on sait que je viens d'écrire le chapitre entier en quelques heures tout à l'heure mais bon *tousse*.  
J'ai un vieil ennemi appelé flemme, on est comme France et Angleterre tous les deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Enfin bref, je vais continuer d'essayer de sortir la suite plus vite mais je ne vous promets toujours rien xD  
Sur ce, enjoy ~

* * *

_**Le village**_

« Attend Arthur ! »

Surprit, l'anglais se retourna en se demandant ce que lui voulait le français.  
Francis le vit faire et ne savait pas dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en disant ces mots, ils étaient sorti tout seul, d'un coup, comme ça, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme s'en aille et c'était pour ça qu'il avait crié son nom, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il parte, oh que non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais vu qu'il était déjà partit pour le retenir, autant continuer non ? De plus il avait vraiment envie que l'anglais reste à ses côtés…

« Je… Euh je… »

Le français bégayait ne sachant quoi trouver pour le retenir et réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu…. Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir comme ça ! C'est dangereux dehors, tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ce voyage avant en allant acheter ce qu'il te faut. Tu…. Tu pourrais partir demain non ? Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! »

« De… De quoi ? »

« Une expression française, ne fait pas attention. »

Hormis l'expression un peu bizarre que venait de lui sortir Francis, Arthur réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était dangereux dehors ? Comment ça ? Et par acheter ce qu'il fallait il voulait dire des armes et une armure… ? Le jeune chevalier commençait à stresser légèrement, il n'avait plus tellement envie de partir finalement. Si c'était pour se faire agresser et devoir combattre tout en se perdant et ne sachant où aller… Peut-être était-il mieux au chaud, à l'abri et nourri chez Francis ?  
L'anglais se fila une baffe mentale avant de se dire qu'il avait vraiment des pensées pas nettes et qu'il haïssait ce type donc il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici et préférait être partout ailleurs qu'avec lui.

« Euh oué… T'as sans doute raison. Je partirais demain alors. » Répondit-il en revenant vers la maison de Francis ce qui provoqua un véritablement soulagement dans le cœur de celui-ci.

Même si il savait que ce n'était que temporaire, Arthur allait pouvoir rester un peu plus avec lui et ça, ça remplissait de joie le cœur du jeune homme aux yeux bleus océan. Il le réaccueillit avec un grand sourire et le laissa entrer dans sa maison.

« Bon retour. » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Roh ça va je suis même pas partit. » Marmonna l'anglais avant d'aller reposer son baluchon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de le dire ! »

« Oué oué, bon et si j'allais m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin hein ? »

« Bien sûr mon cher. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer et je suis à toi ! »

« T'as pas intérêt à mettre trois ans ! »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas mon lapin ! »

Arthur voulu protester à cette nouvelle formule idiote dont se servait le français pour le désigner mais il était déjà partit et ne semblait plus vouloir l'écouter. L'anglais se contenta donc de marmonner dans son coin comme quoi il n'était pas « son lapin » et maudissait le français avec toute la force de son esprit. Il était tellement occupé dans sa besogne qu'il ne remarqua même pas son hôte revenir ce qui le surprit quand il se mit à lui parler.  
L'hôte aussi fut surpris mais pas pour la même raison. Il avait été surpris par les paroles d'Arthur qui était… Il fallait l'avouer vraiment flippantes.

« Tu essayes d'invoquer un démon ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu veux, tu sais… ? »

« Peuh ! Occupes-toi de tes affaires sale grenouille ! »

« Hey je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Tu préfères l'escargot ? Ca a franchement moins de classe mais c'est tout aussi immonde que toi alors ça t'irais comme un gant aussi. »

« Finalement la grenouille c'est très bien. »

Arthur ricana, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot sur cette dispute. Depuis que Francis lui avait un jour proposé des cuisses de grenouilles à manger et qu'il lui avait dit que c'était une spécialité du pays, l'anglais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver que ça lui ferait un merveilleux surnom. D'autant plus que la nourriture l'avait profondément dégoûté et qu'il avait refusé d'y toucher.

* * *

Une fois leur chamaillerie terminée, les deux blonds partirent au marché du village le plus proche afin d'acheter des affaires pour le voyage d'Arthur. Ce dernier avait été ébahit de voir le monde extérieur et même si il reconnaissait toute la végétation et arrivait à mettre un nom dessus, le lieu lui, ne lui disait absolument rien. Il avait été aussi choqué de voir que Francis vivait vraiment seul dans une petite maison loin de toute présence humaine à moins de plusieurs heures de marche. Il avait trouvé ça très étrange et se demandait pourquoi le français s'isolait comme ça, c'était bizarre quand même.  
Mais il n'osait pas lui demander alors il se contenta d'observer le paysage sans un mot et frustré de voir que ça ne faisait pas le moindre effet à sa mémoire. Il avait espéré se souvenir de quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien du tout ! Fuck !

« On y est. »

Ils étaient arrivés à un petit village où il y avait des gens dehors et des marchands qui faisaient leur commerce, il était à peine midi et tous les habitants semblaient de bonne humeur et en pleine effervescence. Arthur avait l'impression de regarder un train-train quotidien et se dit que ça devait être comme ça tous les jours ici.

« Bon alors, il me faut quoi ? »

« Euh voyons… Quelque chose pour te défendre et te protéger déjà. Allons chez le forgeron. »

Arthur suivit Francis jusqu'à une petite échoppe où un homme était en train de taper sur un fer rouge avec un marteau, il s'arrêta en les voyant et s'apprêtait à les saluer chaleureusement, puis il sembla reconnaître Francis et son salut devint glacial. L'anglais haussa un sourcil à cette réaction et trouva cela étrange mais ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Francis commercer avec le marchand en ayant l'impression qu'il se faisait avoir. Bon ce n'était pas son problème mais… C'était quand même pour lui qu'il payait tout ça alors il n'allait pas le laisser gaspiller son argent pour la cupidité d'un marchand quand même ! L'anglais intervint et marchanda avec une volonté de fer, le forgeron n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste ainsi et perdit très vite ses moyens et fut littéralement écraser par Arthur jusqu'au point même de lui faire une réduction qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal.  
Fier de lui, le blond aux yeux verts brandit son épée fièrement gagné avec un sourire malsain sur le visage et c'est alors qu'il eut une sensation étrange. Il… Savait se servir d'une épée, et même très bien ! Il avait la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'arme et qu'il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait avec. Il l'essaya quelques instants et le forgeron fut tellement surprit par les capacités de l'homme qu'il se mit à avoir vraiment peur de lui. Non seulement il était un démon en marchandage mais il semblait aussi l'être au combat. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite, et qu'il ne revienne pas.

* * *

Les deux individus repartirent donc avec une épée et se dirigèrent chez un autre forgeron pour une armure qu'ils obtinrent avec autant de facilité que précédemment et ensuite Francis l'amena dans une boutique où ils vendaient un peu de tout. Plein d'objets utiles pour voyager, un couteau, de quoi faire cuire de la nourriture, des sacs de couchage de l'époque, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour le voyageur lambda.  
Une fois tous leurs achats effectués, Arthur était fatigué et aurait bien aimé se poser quelque part histoire de faire une pause mais Francis ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder au village et préférait rentrer. L'anglais ne sut pas pourquoi et il trouvait cela de plus en plus bizarre d'autant plus que les villageois les avaient tous regardés comme si ils étaient des parias ici, ce qui l'avait choqué vu qu'il ne les connaissait pas et ne le leur avait jamais rien fait. Enfin, il n'en avait pas le souvenir en tout cas. Il avait compris que c'était parce qu'il était avec Francis et que c'était lui qui semblait être persona non grata ici mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et n'osait une fois de plus pas lui demander. C'était sans doute quelque chose de grave au vu de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'il vive exilé et que les gens du village le plus proche le traite comme s'il avait la peste, le français ne devait sûrement pas avoir très envie de parler de tout ça.

Ils se remirent donc en route pour la maison de Francis et arrivèrent tard le soir, Arthur posa ses affaires dans le hall et n'eut qu'une seule envie, aller se coucher. Mais le blond aux yeux bleus refusait de laisser « son petit lapin » aller dormir le ventre vide et l'obligea à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé son repas. Ledit petit lapin avait beaucoup grogné, s'était plaint et énervé comme quoi il était grand et faisait ce qu'il voulait, au final « la grenouille » l'avait emporté et le lapin avait dû obéir. Ce dernier alla ensuite se coucher en étant encore plus énervé que d'habitude et était bien content de quitter Francis définitivement le lendemain. Même si étrangement il ressentait toujours une pointe d'amertume à cette idée. Il se maudit pour avoir de telles pensées et se tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Le français lui s'était endormi comme un loir et dormait paisiblement pas loin de lui, non ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit mais Francis avait le sien dans la même pièce, comme par hasard.

Soudain, alors que l'anglais commençait enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit des bruits à la porte et il grommela. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger et l'autre dormait toujours aussi profondément alors il laissa couler et tenta de retrouver le sommeil qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'un bruit énorme le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond, paniqué, et le français en fit de même en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ils entendirent ensuite des voix et pas longtemps après une dague se retrouva fiché dans le mur juste à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Arthur. Ce dernier déglutit et regarda le propriétaire de la dague avec un frisson d'effroi. Il était mort de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Francis s'été avancé devant Arthur de manière à le protéger si on l'attaquait de nouveau. L'anglais ne savait pas trop comment se sentir face à ce geste mais malgré la peur il en fut profondément touché.

« C'te connard de Kirkland ! »

« Et ta tête par la même occasion, traître ! »

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer je suis… »

« Un foutu noble. Oué on sait. Mais c'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait te regretter, on t'as bien exilé ici nan ? Trahir son pays c'est mal le noble. »

« On vient juste rendre justice. »

« Que… »

« Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue ? »

L'un des deux hommes ricana et sortit une épée avant de s'avancer vers Francis, il allait se faire un plaisir de tuer ce sale traître et ensuite il s'occuperait de l'anglais.  
Le français été statufié par ce que venaient de lui dire les deux hommes et il était perdu dans ses pensées, il savait qu'il allait être tué mais il ne bougeait pas, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Et il ne bougea pas d'un poil, restant stoïque comme une statue. Il sentit la lame se rapprocher de lui et…

« AAAHHHHH ! MAIS IL EST MALADE ! »

Arthur venait de pousser Francis et avait retourné l'épée contre son agresseur en la lui plantant en plein cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ni comment il avait pu réussir cet exploit mais il s'était sentit vivant en effectuant ce geste. Comme si c'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude et qu'il venait juste de retrouver. L'homme s'écroula au sol dans un dernier cri de douleur et mourut.  
Son compagnon fut soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui et pris la poudre d'escampette en hurlant que le démon Kirkland allait le tuer. Il dit aussi que ce n'était pas fini et que d'autres viendraient les tuer.  
Arthur fut surpris qu'on l'appelle « démon » et se posa de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie avant de se retourner vers Francis.

« Ça va… ? »

« Ou…. Oui je crois…. Arthur tu… Tu es couvert de sang… »

« Oh…. »

L'anglais ne l'avait même pas remarqué et bizarrement ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, pas plus que de tuer cet homme.

« Je… Je vais chercher de quoi te laver et une autre chemise. »

Sur ces mots le français s'en alla de la pièce et Arthur resta tout seul avec le cadavre face à lui, il se pencha et fouilla l'homme et prit ce qu'il avait d'important sur lui avant de se demander de ce qu'il allait faire du cadavre quand Francis revint le voir.  
Il était tout pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Francis…. T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire et commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Arthur qui s'empourpra.

« Hey ! C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même ! »

Le français ne rigola même pas comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'Arthur avait ce genre de réaction et cela inquiéta encore plus ce dernier. Il enleva sa chemise et enleva le sang qu'il avait sur lui avec ce que Francis avait amené et ensuite il remit une autre chemise et se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec cette grenouille à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Mwahaha je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir la suite hein ? 8D *Oui je connais la sortie*  
J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas o/


End file.
